<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gessekai by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848433">Gessekai</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Dark Past, Drabble, Early Work, Existential Crisis, F/M, Inspired by Music, Late at Night, Moonlight, One Shot, References to Depression, Sad, Sharing a Room, Short One Shot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble.  What occurred was a part of a dream and also a part of actuality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fay D. Fluorite/Xing Huo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gessekai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You still manage to find me…after all this time."</p>
<p>"Well, to be fair, finding you and your companions isn't all that difficult."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"How easily you forget…come to think of you...you'd like to forget a lot of things, yes? Because they're too painful to remember."</p>
<p>"…"</p>
<p>"I understand what you have experienced. Maybe not exactly, but I do understand it. It feels as if your soul has been turned inside out, and you don't recognize yourself when you look in the mirror…the warped mirror of your past."</p>
<p>"…I…I'd prefer not to look at all…at a mirror."</p>
<p>"Or at any reflective surface?"</p>
<p>"…Yes. When I pass by something remotely r-reflective…I don't feel right. I don't feel as if I deserve to look. It scares me to look."</p>
<p>Xing Huo looked back at the frail magician out of the corner of her eye, her back still to him. "Mirrors are there to show us what we have…" She paused, the shutters of her eyelids setting down against her dark eyes. "…and what we don't."</p>
<p>His flaxen hair masking his face, a smile that was too familiar to him crept upon his features, a scrim along his only eye. "…I see…you do understand."</p>
<p>The light of the moon shone faintly through the only window in the room, shadowy and dark as it already was. A lone tear raced down one of Fai's cheeks, staying, lingering at the edge of his lips, as if never wanting to leave, never wanting to let him have his grief, his share of release. There was so much that he had to express, but no one he would dare express it too. At least, until now. Little did the mage know that as the mysterious woman looked into the hypnotizing rays of the far-off moon, her own eyes had clouded with the strange liquid. She continued to stare aimlessly, secretly hoping that the tears, like the halo surrounding the moon, would soon evaporate into nothingness.</p>
<p>The ghost bridge that connected the both of them, the mage named Fai and the mysterious woman named Xing Huo, was soon to disappear. But they knew for sure that what occurred was a part of a dream and a part of actuality.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>